Vote for Doof
Synopsis A new super villian named Gru joins L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and runs against Dr. Doofenshmirtz for the position of leader. Phineas and Ferb and their friends meet some new girls (Gru's adopted daughters) and some weird-looking and gibberish-talking kids (actually Gru's minions) that help them build their new carry-on swing ride. Plot The episode starts out with a large, metal vehicle driving up a Danville city road one morning. The inside the wind shield, Gru is seen behind the wheel, an evil grin on his face. Along side him is Dr. Nefario and in the back is his army of minions who are playing around. Gru spots a coffee & donut shop, and decides to stop there. When he parks, he violently pushes the other cars in a space out of the way. When he gets out of the vehicle, he runs into a crying little boy who's ice cream has spilt on the sidewalk. After a moment of thought, Gru takes out a long balloon, inflates it, and twists it into a balloon animal puppy, and gives it to the boy. Just when the boy is starting to cheer up, however, Gru takes out a pin and pops the balloon, then pushes the boy out of his way. He then enters the coffee shop, only to be greeted by a long line. Gru first pulls an annoyed face, then takes out his freeze ray from his jacket, and freezes everyone in the line so he can cut to the front. He then takes the coffee and snack bag from the clerk who was about to hand it over to another customer. Before leaving, Gru leaves a tip in the tip jar. At the Flynn-Fletcher back yard, Phineas is wondering why people have to go to amusement parks to go on all the fun rides. He thinks people should be able to go on these rides anytime they want, and that they should carry such rides in their suitcases or something. Phineas: '''Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Go get one of Dad's old briefcases, will ya? (Ferb goes off to get the briefcase) Hey, where's Perry? Perry enters the base in the same manor as Gru entered his base in the movie, and is greeted by Major Monogram at the mainframe. '''Monogram: Good morning Agent P. Intel tells us that the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness is recruiting a new memeber. We need you to spy on this new villain so we can decide if he is a threat. Good luck Agent P! Perry leaves. Monogram: Carl, are you sure your little gizmo is correct? Carl: '''I think so sir. Intel has never been wrong before (Carl is holding a little computer that looks like an Ipad) that's right my little buddy, you're never wrong! At L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Evil Headquarters, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is holding a meeting at a round conference table with Rodney, Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminiative, and all the other members of Love Muffin. Norm at his side, he is giving announcements on some minor things. Perry sneaks in behind a vent, and starts peaking around for the new member. Vanessa suddenly comes in and hands her Dad a slip of paper. Doof reads it. '''Doofenshmirtz: Well, it looks like someone's come to join the party. Okay guys, lets all put on an unhappy face and welcome our newist member... uhhh, Gru! What kind of name is that anyway? Gru then violently pushes open the doors and enters the room. Doofenshmirtz tries to stutter a greeting, but Gru pushes him out of the his chair, and sits down. He introduces himself to the rest of the group, and also his assistant, Dr. Nafario, and his minion army, which comes in though the doors, shaking hands with everyone and saying stuff like "Hi" "What's Up" "How Ya doing" "Hey". All awhile, Perry is taking notes on a notepad. Suddenly, his pencil breaks, and one minion hears it. That minion uses a lasso rope to capture Perry. Gru: Well done Dave, you discovered a spy. Nefario, give Dave a cookie! Dr. Nefario gives Dave (the minion) a cookie, and Dave eats it happily. Doofenshmirtz is devastated to hear that Perry was spying on Gru instead of him (similar to how a girlfriend would be devastated if her boyfriend were cheating on her) Perry shakes his head and stuff to gesture it's not what Doof thinks. Vanessa obnoxiously tries to tell her Dad to drop it and it's not a big deal. Gru demands that he be allowed to be leader of the organization, but Doof states that he can't because he is already the leader. However, all the other members like Gru more because of his minions, his diabolical attitude, and how his accent is more amusing than Doof's. So, they all decide to have an election to decide the new organization leader. The election will take three stages: Campaign, Debate, Battle, all to be held that day. Suddenly, Gru's three adopted daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, come in looking for their step-dad because they need him for something. Frustrated Gru pulls them aside. Gru: Girls, I've told you not to bother me while I'm working! Margo: '''Sorry Papa Gru, we just needed you're help with this. '''Edith: And we're bored. Gru: *Sight* Okay, look, why don't you... (he looks out the window at the playground) Go play on that playground over there (He starts pushing them toward the door) Margo: But don't you think I'm too old for playgrounds? Gru: Yes, yes you are. But just look after you're sisters. And besides maybe here you'll make some new friends. Gru then calls out to three minions to look after the girls, then goes back in and sits down at the table. Gru: *Sigh* Those girls really drive my patience sometimes. Doofenshmirtz: Don't I know it, you should see what my daughter does to me sometimes. Vanessa: '''Dad, I'm right here. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are hard at work trying to make their carry-on swing ride, and their friends come and join them. Baljeet gives some mathematical advice on the project. While the girls are playing on the playground, they suddenly hear an explosion in a house just down the road. They go over to the house to check it out, and the three minions follow along with them. '''Phineas: I told you we should have put it in the other way, Baljeet. Baljeet: I am sorry. When they arrive at the house, the gangs introduce each other, and Phineas explains what they're doing. The minions go over to the ride, and start helping to build it up. Phineas: Hey don't do that! Edith: Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. Our dad has them do this kind of stuff all the time. Phineas: '''Okay then. The more help the marrier. Let's get building everyone. And so the gang works together to get the ride going. Throughout the montage, Margo is seen talking to Phineas, causing a bit of jealousy in Isabella. Eventually, they get the swing ride up and running. '''Agnes: It's so BIG! They all then get on the ride to enjoy it. Margo sits next to Phineas, again making Isabella jealous. Meanwhile, the campaign between Gru and Doofenshmirtz for leader of Love Muffin is heating up. Gru has his minions and Dr. Nefario to help him, while Doofenshmirtz has Norm and Vanessa. Gru seems to be more popular, and Doofenshmirtz considers giving up, but Norm and Vanessa remind him that he still can't give up, and that they will be at his side every step of the way. Gru is preparing his speech which he will have to give momentarily. Perry is still being tied up in ropes that Dave had caught him in. He then wonders what the girls are up to, and calls one of the three minions on their communicator. But that minion is screaming and having too much fun on the ride to notice, and when he doesn't answer, Gru calls Margo on her cell phone. When she answers, she explains that they are all at the house of their new friend, Phineas, and are having a good time on his new ride. Gru gets to meet Phineas and tells Margo that he wants them all back in 30 minutes for the big fight. He hangs up and the gang gets back to having fun. The debate takes place, and Doofenshmirtz and Gru stand at podiums looking out at all Love Muffin members. Doofenshmirtz speaks first, and argues that he has been doing well, and that they should stay the course with him. Meanwhile, Gru promises change, and better agendas, such as his dream to steal the moon for ransom, which everyone seems to like. Doofenshmirtz: '''Wait, ummm, I have good schemes too! We, We can steal the pyramids of Egypt! How does that sound? '''Gru: Too late, my colleague Vector already did that. Vanessa: (Whispering) Dad, you're next counter paragraph. Doof starts to respond cleverly to Gru's ideas, but soon gets his cards mixed up, and the audience starts chanting "Gru! Gru! Gru! Gru!". Doofenshmirtz becomes depressed and starts to give up, and even Norm's and Vanessa's words can't cheer him up. Because Gru has turned out more successful in the campaign, and also because his own nemesis hates Gru more, he truly believes that he has lost this fight, and won't have a chance during the fight. Meanwhile, Candace looks out her window, and sees the ride, and sees another opportunity to bust the boys. She runs out and takes a picture of the ride. The flash alerts one of the minions. Candace: You guys are so busted this time! Just wait till Mom sees this! She remembers that Mom and Dad are just downstairs in the garage, so she runs toward the door screaming "MOM MOM MOM MOM!" The minion sees her as a threat, however, and jumps off his swing, lands on her, and starts beating her up. Phineas sees this and stops the ride so they can pull the minion off of his sister. Margo: No Bart! Bad boy! We do not hit people taking pictures Agnes: Yeah, Bad Bart! The minion, apparently named Bart, starts crying, until another minion punches him in the arm and makes him stop. Margo: '''We're really sorry about that. I hope... '''Candace: '''You're getting busted too, as soon as Mom hears about this! (She runs off to fetch Mom) '''Phineas: Don't worry she always gets like that. She'll be okay. Margo: Sorry about that. Margo then decides that their time is up and they should go back and see Gru. Ferb packs up the swing ride, which Phineas decides to give to the girls, and the minions snatch up and run off out the fence with it. Candace pulls Mom and Dad into the yard. Candace: Look! They built a huge swing ride! And just look at all these ugly little yellow monsters! (Mom thinks she's gesturing Margo, Edith and Agnes). Margo: Hello Mrs. Flynn. Edith and Agnes: Hi. Mom: hello there, nice to meet you. Candace, that really wasn't nice. Candace: '''Bu Bu Bu Bu... Dad pulls her into the house, suggesting that she help get dinner ready. The two gangs say their goodbyes, and the girls leave to go meet up with Gru. At the headquarters, the final battle between Gru and Doofenshmirtz begins in a big arena. Most Love Muffin Members are rooting for Gru, and his daughters are seen waving to him, too. Perry manages to break out of his trap, and joins Doofenshmirtz's team, and Doof is relieved to have his nemisis back. Gru orders his minions to attack, but they pull out the carry-on swing ride, and begin playing around on it instead of fighting, much to Gru's surprise and anger. The few minions that didn't get on the ride go after Vanessa, but she manages to fight them off with some stylish moves, and the pee-inator which her dad gave to her prior to the fight. She fills the bladder of each minion she zaps, forcing them to run to the restroom shouting "bathroom, bathroom". Perry engages in a kung-fu fight against one Minion, and ultimatly wins. Norm battles Dr. Nefario (I have not thought of a clever style they fight, just that Norm uses all his robot abilities and Nefario uses his weapons and some minions) and wins. Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes on Gru. Gru pulls out his freeze-ray in one hand, his fancy flame thrower in the other. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz puts on what he calls the auto-war-suit-inator. It goes over his shoulders like a vest, '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Wow, this is heavy! The suit then folds up over his body in a suit of armor, then all around his body sprouts lasers, machine guns, flame throwers, and rockets, and a lot of red dots point at Gru, who stands still looking scared. There is a huge explosion which can bee seen from far away. In the next shot, Gru is on the floor aside from the explosion crater, covered ind sot and ash. Doofenshmirtz has won, his team picks him up and carries him around, while the members of Love Muffin chant "Doo-Fen-Shmirtz! Doo-Fen-Shmirtz!" And Doof is happy and cheery at his victory. In the final shot, a long line of minions is seen standing outside the restroom. End Credits Vanessa informs her dad that he won the election. Norm says that the majority of the organization voted for him, and only four voted for Gru. The ones who voted for Gru are revealed to be Gru himself, Dr. Nefario, Rodney, and Norm. '''Norm: What? I'm entitled to my opinion, aren't I? Songs *He's Despicable *Quirky Worky Song (Minion's version) *Vote for Doof (Song) *Minions Going Wild (tuned from Hampster Dance Song) Running Gags "Yes, Yes I am" Line Margo: '''We're here with our new friend Phineas. He built a swings ride '''Phineas: Hi Mr. Gru. Gru: Aren't you a little young to be building that kind of stuff? Phineas: Yes. Yes I am. Ferb's Line Phineas: Why don't you guys take it with you? Agnes: Really? You mean it? Ferb: Sure. I mean it's not like we won't build anything better tomorrow. Whatcha doin'? 1. Isabella: Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'? Phineas: '''We're trying to build a carry-on swing ride. '''2. Margo: '''So, whatcha doin' here? '''Isabella: Hey! Phineas: We're building a carry-on swing ride. This one's kinda hard though. Perry's Entrance Enter lair in the same way Gru entered his in the movie. Evil Jingles Love Muffin Evil Headquarters Perry's Trap Perry is snagged into a butterfly net by one of Gru's minions (Dave). He escapes by first buying a corn dog from a concession man, then having Dave go fetch it. When Dave lets go of the net, Perry breaks out. Curse You Perry the Platypus! Defeated Minion: '''Curse you Perry the Platypus! Dr. Nefario miss-hears someone '''1. Gru: And here is Dr. Nefario, my trustworthy assistant! Dr. Nefario: What was that Gru? Gru: I said you are my assistant! Dr. Nefario: Yes, I am very persistant. 2. ''' '''Gru: I said Gru POSTERS, not Gru toasters! Dr. Nefario: Oh, because I thought we already had plenty of these. It's so __ Agnes: It's so BIG! Minion Antics Minions fight over tools while building swing ride. Cast *'Vincent Martella' as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster' as Ferb *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace *'Alison Stoner' as Isabella *'Maulik Panhcoly' as Baljeet *'Bobby Gaylor' as Bufford *'Caroline Rhea' as Mom *'Richard O'Brian' as Dad *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann' as Carl *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa *'John Viener' as Norm *'Joe Orrantia' as Rodney *'Special Guest Star* Steve Carell' as Gru *'Special Guest Star* Russell Brand' as Dr. Nefario *'Special Guest Star* Miranda Cosgrove' as Margo *'Extra Voice Actress' as Edith *'Extra Voice Actress' as Agnes *Some extras with high-pitched voices as Gru's Minions *Extras as Extras Background & Trivia Notes *This episode is a crossover with the film Despicable Me. *The special guest stars of this episode, Steve Carell, Russell Brand, and Miranda Cosgrove resume the same roles they portrayed in the film. *The Pee-Inator is similar to the Poop-Inator seen in "Tree to Get Ready". *Gru remained a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as he and his minions make several cameo appearances in future episodes, and all help battle Metro Man in The Beak vs. Megamind. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Heinz84's Pages